The article “Device Control Using Gestures Sensed from EMG” by Kevin R. Wheeler et al., IEEE International Workshop on Soft Computing in Industrial Applications (2003) discloses a device for measuring electromyographic (EMG) signals of muscles used to perform hand gestures. These signals are then interpreted and translated into computer commands in order to control a computer based on hand gestures.
The muscles for the fingers are arranged at a location in the lower arm close to the elbow such that electrodes of the measuring device need to be connected to the lower arm at this location, in order to measure the EMG signals. However, electrically connecting the measuring device with the muscles in the lower arm of a person just for allowing the person to control a computer is very inconvenient for the person.